


at sun-up

by floweringmings



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringmings/pseuds/floweringmings
Summary: felix is in love, except he doesn’t realize it until now
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	at sun-up

felix had learned one very important thing during the last few months he spent with jisung: he was in love. he couldn’t say for sure when it started, but it did. it did and he could have seen it from the very beginning. maybe he wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he might have realized it was undeniable that morning when the power in his apartment went out. 

felix was scared of the dark. something childish perhaps, but very real and terrifying to him. he wanted the comfort of the light, the hominess and warmth from a heater—all things that were not there anymore. nothing could replace that for him, so he sat there in the dark and cried. he cried to himself with his eyes shut tight for a moment until the familiar chime of his phone alerted him with a text. his solution came to him quite literally like a light in the dark; not what but who: and that who was han jisung.

the faux-ginger boy had so much trust in the older. everything from what his worries were, his favorite color, his biggest regret and his most insecure thoughts—jisung held all of them with great care and caution. felix knew no safer place than him, so when he called jisung to distract himself, pretending that he was okay, jisung could hear his voice tremble. he almost cried again when jisung said he would hang up just as a knock at the door lulled him over to reveal the said miracle boy. han jisung, who had hurried from down the street and stood at his door at three in the morning, out of breath with his disheveled blond hair but smiling, with candles, a flashlight, and a box of his favorite cookies that soon became felix's favorite too.

maybe felix would have realized it when he was at ease when the two had curled up on the couch beneath felix's favorite blanket, watching the flames flicker upon the candle wicks whenever one of them laughed. he could tell whenever a waft of the fresh vanilla and coffee scent drifted between them that he was okay in that moment with jisung, because those smells were so characteristically jisung. he was warm like the candles, fresh like vanilla, inviting like coffee, sweet like honey creme, calming like the glow. he didn't know what they were talking about, he was too busy admiring his voice, but he was happy they were. jisung could have said he invented the stars and felix would have believed it. 

he might have realized it when he felt his heart beat a little faster right then and there. he could have known it when the sunlight just grazed his cheeks as it fell through the curtains, jisung had held his hands in a gentle clasp before leaving.

“have a goodnight,” the older had laugh-whispered, his lips curling into that smile where his eyes disappeared into crescents. "i'll see you again later, okay?" he said a little quieter, letting felix go in slow motion, each finger following like a ripple. he wanted to grab it back, hold it as tight as he could, never letting go. he thanked the golden light in the room for hiding his burning cheeks as he grabbed at jisung’s hands before he could pull away. 

it was quiet. jisung stared in awe at the freckled boy who mirrored him exactly. the younger swore his heart beat against his chest so audibly, so visibly that he was sure the downstairs couple could have felt it through the floors. 

"felix?"

"i…"

what was there to say?

"thank you," was all he could muster out, a shaky smile dusting his face. "for everything. the candles, the cookies… you." perhaps it was his imagination feeding into his thoughts but he really could have sworn that jisung flushed for a second. 

"no need, you know i'm here for you always. for anything and everything."

felix laughed. he wasn't sure why but he did. it felt right. with an awkward hesitation he let his starlight go and stuffed his hands into his pocket. "see you later?"

"see you later, felix." jisung agreed, beaming once again before closing the door behind him without a sound.

shuffling to the door, felix pressed his back to it and sank to a squat. he knew he was in love. he realized it right there, that everything he could have needed most was in his hands and he let him walk away. he sat. he pondered. he waited for something to tell him he should go after the blond and say it. nothing showed up except for that smell of vanilla coffee and honey creme. 

jisung.

there was a gap in his memory between sitting on the hardwood floor and racing down the hall to find jisung, and if he hadn't looked up in time to stop, he would have sent the both of them flying down the staircase.

"lix? what's wrong, what happened?" jisung hurried to hold his hands again, concern lacing his voice as he knit his eyebrows together. he looked at felix for an answer as he caressed his hands. maybe it was the lack of sleep and his hands in jisung's, or the fact that jisung's eyes were the prettiest things he'd ever looked at, but his heart fluttered.

"i think, i think i like you. a lot."

jisung stared again for a minute, and for the first time felix could not read his gaze. he lowered his head and shifted his weight to one side, opening his mouth to speak. jisung snorted. then he sighed and, with the same softness as before, tightened his hold around felix's hands. he watched the blond keep his gaze lowered to their hands, fiddling with their thumbs. "you realize now? felix… i really thought you were just never going to tell me."

felix knew the other was red in the face, he could tell the way jisung half laughed his words in the way he did when he did when he was nervous, and the way he pulled him closer to give him a hug to save him that embarrassment. felix knew something else too, when he fit so perfectly in the older's embrace, the way jisung sighed so happily. 

"i like you," jisung had whispered almost breathlessly, and felix melted. "i really do. now go get some rest, you've been up all night."

"stay." felix was quick again to pull jisung back before he could escape a second time. "just for a little." 

there was no reason to be afraid. jisung was everything to him. nothing he could do would hurt him, but he still held his breath as he waited for a reply. 

"i'll always stay for as long as you need."

**Author's Note:**

> a soft jilix drabble!! i hope you enjoyed it, it’s my first time writing a fic ><


End file.
